mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Liu Kang
Please help editing this page. Razor 17:50, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Yes please. By somebody who knows what their doing. This article is in a real mess, could someone please check the text? 10:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Liu Kang and the first movie For Trivia, Jason Scott Lee, who played Bruce Lee for god's sake auditioned for Liu, and the OngBak/protector guy Tony Jaa i think did some stunts in the movie. more below,.. Ok the first movie (AND the cartoon defenders of the realm) are poorly made. I thought it should be mentioned under "personality" or something you had, that the Liu in the movie was arrogant, whereas the Liu in the game (or the REAL Liu) AND the one in the cartoon, are more.... humble. He IS a shaolin monk, and even though he grew his hair longer he still must have a lot of discipline, no? And in his ending in MK4 (greatest game ever) he REFUSES to leave earth realm to join Kitana while in Annihilation he gets caught by surprise when he's mooning Kitana, NOT the same person you see, (but movies just put in those to make another fight possible) great movie, corny script How do we know Liu Kang is his real name? He could be called Bob,for all we know(Hangingmanpeter0 01:25, December 10, 2010 (UTC)) :Unfortunately I've lost my MK1 trading cards, so I cannot confirm his real name as listed there. However, if you wish you may remove the "Real Name" category from his stats, since it is identical to the page name. 01:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::His brother's name is Chan Kang, his parent's are Lee Kang and Lin Kang. There is no spot for "real name" in the MK1 manual for Liu, but the same is true for Sonya Blade (and oddly, Kano). But there is absolutely no evidence that he has a name other than Liu Kang. Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Kurtis Stryker, and every other post-MK1 character has never had their real, legal names spelled out for us, but we can infer from various sources, what the name is intended to be.--Tim Thomason 06:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Liu Kang's dragon Is it possible that Liu Kang's dragon fatality (if it is in the game) be the Mortal Kombat logo's dragon? Already we can see in his combat trailer that his fire blast it uses the head of the dragon in the logo. ( 12:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC)) Why does he look so anorexic in the new upcoming mortal kombat game? Rickmeister 15:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC)Rickmeister Well they've probably gone for a more realistic look, believe it or not most martial art experts don't look like WWE wrestlers......... ( 07:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC)) Trivia mistake?? In the trivia it says that Raiden wouldn't be able to make Liu Kang protector of earth, because the title belongs to Fujin, but in Deadly Alliance Raiden reclaims his title to help stop the Alliance. (Timmos 05:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC)) No he doesn't, he relinquishes his title as elder god so he can help earth, it never said anything about him taking his title of protecter of earthrealm back, so Fujin was still protector of earthrealm. Zachc108 18:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Restructuring This page needs some images moved to a gallery to improve its structure. Best Regards Kuro Selas 20:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Fatality Hello everyone. Is there an official name to Liu Kang's Dragon Fatality? And have you seen the name the beast within anywhere? Best Regards Kuro Selas 23:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) His MK2011 fatality says: The Beast Within... Mayor Zain, at your service. 18:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Liu Kang a fire god? In his ending he become a god and have the fire element but someone already did have the fire element. ~CHUMCHUM~ 05:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Elements don't matter so long as the Elder Gods consent to the mortal's ascension to godhood (as far as we know). The title of protector god DOES matter, and that was the title Liu Kang had earned. TheInmortalRobert (talk) 05:24, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Liu Kang's Fate in MK9 What do you think his fate is after MK9? Is he dead? Quote from Liu Kan to Raiden: "You've killed us all". Yes, it's safe to say he's dead. I think he's dead as well, but I think everyone will be revived in the next game. --Azeruth 14:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't think everyone cuz according to the original timeline the one's who died didn't appear in MK4 except Jax. In MK Gold more appeared, but the alternative always looks a bit like the original (Could be wrong however cuz there were many twists in the alternative). Though many characters will reappear (I hope) and pretty sure Liu Kang will too... What would Raiden do else with the corpse, as in the ending he teleported himself, Cage, Sonya and Liu Kang's (probably) dead body. --TheOneEmperror 22:40 (EU), July 17th, 2011 What sources do we have? The Eyes can fool everyone. Mortal Kombat is known for having rules that might even make the characters immortal, standing up after having a broken leg, punching with a broken arm and such, MK don't always follow the rules of reality. From time to time, they might survive a necksnap. Sometimes, they don't. Kabal had similar damages like Liu Kang, he survived. Why should we then just say that Liu Kang died? We cannot approve that he's dead, only the Netherrealm studios can. Unless we find clear evidence that Liu Kang actually succumbed to his wounds, or just got unconcious. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?']] 10:40, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm confused I have Armageddon on the Nintendo wii and have seen the opening cinematic , but if you watch the forces of darkness closely you will see someone holding two hook like objects (one in each hand) doing a flying kick. So did Liu Kang join the battle siding with darkness or just fight Shang Tsung one on one on the pyrimid of Argus? Cloudstrife4life 17:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Mavado and Kabal both have Hookswords in the game. --Azeruth 17:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) They didn't look like hookswords. Cloudstrife4life 17:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :"two hook like objects (one in each hand)" That's exactly how Mavado and Kabal wield hookswords, which are hook like objects. --Azeruth 17:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) It looks like it's Kabal, he's in the front of the Forces of Darkness when they are running. --Azeruth 17:34, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Check the video in Battle of Armageddon and see if you can pinpoint the time you see the person. --Azeruth 17:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : :the video is too fast and i have the Nintendo Wii version. Cloudstrife4life 18:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : :frame. by. frame. ' ' ' ''' 18:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : :OK my mistake it was someone who could fly. (i probably was playing the game while tired.) Cloudstrife4life 19:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :